


Daddy Day Care

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is your son, Dad Sam, F/M, Fluff, Mary is your daughter, They're still in the bunker, Uncle Dean, domestic AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little peek into what your life with Sam would be like if you had children and lived in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Day Care

You walked into the library of the bunker and saw the biggest mess you'd ever laid eyes on. Pillows and blankets were everywhere and you could hear your son giggling like a maniac underneath the mess. You cleared your throat alerting your son and his father to your presence. Sam popped his head up from under the mess and shot you a sheepish smile.

“What's going on, boys?” Your son, Bobby, shot out from under the makeshift blanket fort with the biggest grin you'd ever seen.

“Mommy! Me and Daddy made a fort!” You didn't think you'd seen the seven-year old so excited in weeks.

“I see this, bugaboo. Where's your sister?” Bobby rolled his eyes at the mention of his little sister.

“Mary didn't wanna play fort.” You pinched the bridge of your nose before turning your attention back to your husband. That's when you saw it. Three messy braids adorning his hair.

“Sam- Did- Oh my God!” You bust out in a fit of laughter.

“Mary thought it would be fun to braid 'daddy's girl hair'.” Sam's tone was annoyed but his face held nothing but adoration for your five year old. Another bubble of laughter escaped from your throat.

“As hilarious as that is, where is she?” Sam looked over towards one of the couches and you saw your little girl sitting in Dean's lap. He was reading 'Go Dog, Go' to her. A small smile tugged at the corners of your lips. You made your way over to the couch and plopped down next to the two of them. Mary looked up for a second and offered you a smile before turning back to her Uncle Dean. You sat and watched the two of them together and your heart swelled at your small family.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning up the mess of blankets and pillows from the library the five of you sat down for dinner. Dean had cooked and you were fighting with Mary about eating her chicken.

“IT'S NOT NUGGETS!” You tried to stay calm as the five-year old you'd birthed had a nuclear meltdown about the state of her chicken. Dean was holding back a laugh and you shot a glare in his direction.

“Mary, just because it's not nuggets doesn't mean it's not good. You've had Uncle Dean's chicken before.” The little girl pushed her plate away and glared at you. With a raised eyebrow you looked at her. “You either eat what's in front of you or you go to bed hungry, take your pick.” Sam was sitting back, letting you handle the situation with a proud expression on his face.

“It's gross! I don't want it!” You let out a frustrated sigh. “I WANT NUGGETS!”

“Mary Winchester! I don't care that you want nuggets! Your uncle took the time to cook a meal and you're going to eat it!” The girl that was a carbon copy of her father rolled her eyes in a way that was far too grown up to come from a five-year old and that's when Sam cleared his throat. Mary's eyes darted to her father.

“You heard your mother, Mary. Stow the attitude and eat your dinner.” Sam's voice was calm but there was an air of authority that couldn't be denied even by a five-year old in the middle of a tantrum. Mary's complaints and protests went silent and she stared at her father. Bobby had a smirk on his face like he always did when his little sister got into trouble and continued shoveling food in his mouth at a pace you had only seen Dean accomplish before.

You watched as your daughter started begrudgingly eating her dinner with a sour look on her face for the first few bites. After she thought no one was watching her you could see her start to let herself enjoy the food that was on her plate. Dean and Bobby were in a heated conversation about the pros and cons of using couch cushions for the next blanket fort and you could only shake your head, enjoy your dinner, and smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once you'd successfully put both kids to bed in their respective rooms and cleaned up the mess that was left in their wake from the day, you settled in next to Sam on the couch. He had a mug of hot chocolate and a soft smile that you knew was reserved only for you. You propped your feet up on his lap and sunk into the couch.

“Our kids are crazy.” Your tone was nothing but affectionate and you could hear Sam chuckle as you laid your head back on the armrest and closed your eyes.

“They wouldn't be ours if they weren't.” You let the smile on your face grow and hummed your agreement.

“Can you make me one deal, Sam?” You could feel your husband's eyes on you but you didn't bother to open yours.

“What's that, [Y/N]?”

“With this one,” You placed your hand on your stomach. “you are in charge of all mealtime meltdowns.”

Sam’s eyes went wide and darted between your face and your stomach. You finally opened your own just in time to be lifted off the couch in a bridal style hold and spun around.

“You’re pregnant!?”

You cocked an eyebrow at your husband and let a small chuckle pass your lips.

“Yeah, baby, I’m pregnant. We’re having another one.” Sam’s lips crashed into yours and you knew you’d never trade in one tantrum, mess, or just generally long day if you couldn’t have your family.


End file.
